The present invention generally relates to devices and systems for sheltering livestock and more specifically to a livestock cooling fan which may be used in conjunction with a cooling system which implements programmable evaporative cooling devices to create an environment which protects the health and productivity of the animals.
It is known in animal agriculture to cool livestock with evaporative cooling by wetting the animal and then drying the animal through mechanical ventilation or via natural ventilation. It is also known to use fans to deliver air cooled by water to an area occupied by livestock. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/967,678, filed by the inventors herein, shows how fans may be interconnected or mechanically linked such that the fans oscillate together over a predetermined area for a given time of the day or for a specific set of conditions, where the system is capable of delivering cooling fog. This type of system creates an environment which is healthy for livestock, and may result in higher yields of milk for dairy cows.
The oscillation of a fan circuit within application Ser. No. 09/967,678 is programmable. The oscillation of a fan circuit can be concentrated in a particular degree range at certain times of the day to increase animal comfort. The speed at which each fan circuit oscillates is programmable through the entire range of oscillation. A faster oscillation speed may be desired in areas prone to wetting, such as free-stall beds. Alternatively, slower oscillation may be desired in other areas, such as over cement alleyways. Programming can be changed at any time to meet the individual preferences of the animal herds person. Water output can be varied according to a pre-programmed schedule or through constant monitoring of current environmental conditions. Current temperature, humidity and wind conditions may be monitored and water output controlled accordingly by a variable-frequency-drive on the high-pressure water pump. Water output may also be controlled by switching nozzle sizes, instead of or in addition to changing pump pressure output. In conjunction with programmable oscillation, programmable water output allows the herds person to fine tune the animal""s environment for maximum economic gain and animal comfort.
However, the linkage mechanism used with the prior disclosed cooling system may include rigid linkage arms or cables which prevent each fan in the system from being capable of oscillating a complete 360 degrees. This limitation means there are xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d where the fans are unable to provide cooling for the livestock. In addition, the linkage mechanisms may be overly complicated, resulting in increased cost, maintenance and/or downtime. A livestock cooling system is desired in which the cooling fans are able to oscillate a complete 360 degrees, where the connecting linkage is relatively simple.
The present invention is directed to a fan for a livestock cooling system, where the fan is capable of oscillating a complete 360 degrees through the use of simple linkage. The disclosed fan is adaptable to be used with previously disclosed cattle cooling systems which provide for programmable oscillation of circuits of fans. The disclosed fan may be configured to emit water at high pressure so as to result in flash evaporation of the extremely small water particles which come into contact with any warm surface such as the skin of an animal or person.
The disclosed livestock cooling apparatus comprises an electrically-powered fan, where the fan creates an air stream. The fan comprises a fan blade, a fan motor, and a fan enclosure. The fan blade is operably attached to the fan motor, and the fan blade and fan motor are mounted in the fan enclosure. The fan enclosure is attached to a fan yoke. The cooling apparatus further comprises a drive shaft having a first end and a second end. The first end of the drive shaft is coupled to the fan yoke. An attachment member attached to a first support means supports the fan enclosure. The attachment member has a top, a bottom, and an aperture extending through the attachment member from the top to the bottom. Bearing means are attached to the attachment member, where the bearing means are disposed within the aperture. The bearing means and aperture are adapted for receiving the drive shaft therethrough. A first pulley is attached to the second end of the drive shaft. Oscillation means are connected to the first pulley for rotating the fan through a plurality of rotational positions. The apparatus may include means for injecting water droplets into the air stream of the fan.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.